


星星男孩生存指南

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 其实这个夏天原本是个再普通不过的夏天，充满睡不醒的下午觉、没有尽头的废弃火车轨道、色彩鲜艳的游泳短裤。





	星星男孩生存指南

**Author's Note:**

> 率宽/林欲芳瞎写的

楼下的棋牌室声音太响了，崔韩率午觉一醒来就被嘈杂声挤了一耳朵，房间里的风扇不知道被谁关掉了，他是被热醒的，手往颈子上抹一把汗，床头柜上的水杯也空了。

趿拉着拖鞋，三层水泥楼梯下去，夫胜宽正在棋牌室里和楼里年纪大一些的前辈们说话，他在这栋楼里和所有人都很熟，见到崔韩率走下来兴奋地丢下说话的人就撞过来：“韩率啊，晚上去吃日料吧，我想吃拉面。”

“好啊。”说实话崔韩率还没从梦里面醒过来呢，就是习惯性地答应对方的提议。

掏出手帕擦干了崔韩率额头上的汗滴，夫胜宽一脸不好意思地：“对不起，刚刚我出来的时候害怕把你吹坏了就关了风扇。”

没事。

崔韩率的手握上他的，把手帕塞到了自己口袋里。

“那我们走吧。”

“诶你等我拿一下钱包，刚给姨母借了一点。”

“说了多少次不要给姨母们借钱打麻将啦……”

“诶！胡了！”

夫胜宽跑过来，牌桌上的阿姨刚好胡了一个大的，本来吵闹的棋牌室就更喧闹。

寮舍隔壁的日本料理老板是韩国人，和客人们交流的时候一口熟练的英语，长袖善舞，和亚洲客人与本地客人的关系都打得很好，生意也一直不错。

厨子是个正儿八经的日本人，老板和他的交流的时候说日语，转头又和崔韩率夫胜宽他们说韩语，下一刻又能熟练地换成英文。

每次崔韩率看到这样的场面都很想笑，却又不好意思当面笑出来，拿袖子捂着嘴巴。

他们点了寿司套餐和味噌拉面，等餐的时候夫胜宽拿崔韩率的手机玩爱洗澡的小鳄鱼，挖沙子通水过关一气呵成。

本来气氛还蛮好的，但是老板和厨子讲完突然转过头来问他们：“是不是下周来着？韩率是不是要回去了？”

突然就没有人说话了。

其实这个夏天原本是个再普通不过的夏天，充满睡不醒的下午觉、没有尽头的废弃火车轨道、色彩鲜艳的游泳短裤。

但是崔韩率突然说：

“胜宽啊，我要回韩国去了。”

好痛啊，夫胜宽想着，还没有真正做到那一步头上已经都是汗。

崔韩率从背后环住他俯上来压着他的背，握着他肩膀的手指用力，捏的夫胜宽直喊疼。

“韩率啊……肩膀，肩膀快要被你捏掉了。”要是知道拿着烧酒瓶子和手电筒钻进自己被窝的崔韩率是想要做这档子事，刚刚怎么也不会同意他了，夫胜宽紧紧咬着牙齿，后悔的同时让崔韩率一点点进入。

扭过头和他接吻，这场性事的体验不怎么美好，崔韩率的口腔里还混着酒精味道，自己的也一样。

交换过后，醉意又重了一层。

他突然就又想落泪了，过程中一直背对着崔韩率，手死死捏紧了单薄的床单。

“胜宽哥，哥……胜宽啊，对不起。”

“为，为什么道歉……”

“为了，这件事，为了离开，为了……为了各种各样的事情。”

“傻瓜，不要道歉啊。”

“崔韩率，你想好以后要做什么了么？”结束后夫胜宽躺在他的旁边，两个人的胳膊紧贴。

胳膊内侧就能把到脉搏，也算是短暂的心脏相贴，很合适，像两个人并肩而行的时候相同的步调，恰好的身高差，渐渐同调的呼吸。

崔韩率几乎快要睡着地，迷迷糊糊睁眼，看见窗外铺满夜空的星星。

这里的星星总是很亮，星空总是像块幕布紧贴在窗口前，星星特别明亮的夜晚，不会有月亮呢。他迷迷糊糊地想，不知道首尔会不会有一样的星空呢？

他和夫胜宽，还能拥有同样的星空么？

崔韩率想起去年暑假，最后一天上课结束后，他和夫胜宽做十五站公交车，去城郊的游乐园玩。

夫胜宽买了一把金色星星形状的氢气球，叫崔韩率握在手里。

“为什么你买的东西要塞到我手里。”崔韩率一手还握着没吃完的香草冰激凌蛋卷，满脸的不乐意。

夫胜宽早吃完了自己那支，凑过去咬了一口他的，眨眨眼睛：“因为韩率不是星星男孩么？”

游乐园关门之后他们就在旁边的空地上散步，夫胜宽走在前面，崔韩率亦步亦趋地跟着他，踩着土地上沾着些湿气的干草，前面的人抬脚留下一个痕迹微弱的脚印，他再把自己的盖上去。

“把星星都放了吧。”夫胜宽突然说，然后指着漆黑的一片夜空，“今天，没有星星呢。”

“是没有啊。”

崔韩率松手，一把气球唰地散开来，就飘上了天空。

“这样是不是不太环保？”

“好像是。”

话音刚落，一阵风吹着气球挂在了路边的大树上，黄色的气球纸像失去了生命，凄惨地挂在硕高的树枝上。

男孩们又不约而同地笑了。

“胜宽呐。”崔韩率突然开口，“和我约定吧。”

“嗯？”

“……”

就算不一样，看着首尔星空的自己，也会和他拥有同一颗心吧。

“我？我不知道……”他的嗓音低沉，压在夏日夜晚里湿闷的空气里。

“我以后，想去有韩率的地方。”夫胜宽也半梦半醒地，两个人手拉着手。

好啊。

崔韩率说。

胜宽就去想去的地方吧，胜宽去任何地方，都可以的。

我都会陪你的。

胜宽呐，明年见。

崔韩率走的时候拎了一个大箱子，夫胜宽昨天说好不会来送他，却还是一脸哭丧着站在大门口帮他拿着双肩包，两眼睛哭得红肿。

“崔韩率，你要是敢骗我，你就死定了。”

“不会的，你还记得我们去放星星那天说的话么？”崔韩率笑着，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，伸手摁住夫胜宽的头，额头和额头相抵。

怎么可能忘记呢。

夫胜宽一边笑，眼泪又掉下来了。

他们说：

要一直在一起呀。

END.


End file.
